wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Marie Vega
Chicago, Illinois|resides = Chicago, Illinois|family = Sean Grey(Father) Madam Vega(Mother) Cassidy Vega(Younger Sister) Corrina Grey(Cousin)|names = Selina Mia Marie Mia Marie Vega|height = 5′ 7″|weight = 140 lbs|billed = Chicago, Illinois|trainer = Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls Sean Grey Kyle Lewis|debut = 2015|image = 35eab3db75f85ac42991995f93313943.jpg}}Mia Marie Vega (November 6th, 1997) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed in to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance as one half of the 2nd generation tag team known as V&V Royale. Born to raise hell, Vega won't stop till her name does down in the history books. Early Life & Outcasted from the School Vega was born in Chicago, Illinois to wrestlers Madam Vega and Sean Grey in 1990. She is the oldest of two daughters bared by the couple. Vega started to get her love for wrestling after watching her father wrestle against Erick Knight when she was three. Since then, Vega always dreamed about being a female wrestler just like her parents. When she turned four, her and her family moved to Detroit, Michigan, where her mother held her own wrestling school. Due to a family issues, Vega, who was ten at the time, was moved to Las Vegas, NV to live with Aunt and Uncle. While living in Las Vegas, Vega befriended Rosanna Vendetta, a girl who grew up in the famous wrestling family: The Vendetta's. Training/The Move to RSCW After the fall of DIW, Vega started to train again with a Kyle Lewis, a long time friend from her mother's Wrestling School in late June 2017. After getting back into the groove of wrestling the two decided to head out to Japan to join the roster of RSCW as the team: Cardiac Arrest. The team had a long run in RSCW till a dislocated shoulder to Vega out of action for sometimes. Strong Style Wrestling In the beginning of the year, Vega signed to a new company located in Japan called Strong Style Wrestling.Still out of action due to her should, Vega joined SSW and was sorted into a group called Ronin but a few weeks before Vega was cleared to wrestle, the company was forced to close down due to outside sources. Omega Wrestling Alliance On March 25th, Vega signed to a new company called Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA), ran and owned by Bob Taylor. A week after signing, Vega reached out to her best friend and fellow wrestler: Rosanna Vendetta, to join her on the Goddess roster as her Manager/Tag Team Partner; fourming the team: V&V Royale. Feuding with Harper/HENDRIX After a not so great first encounter with Megan Harper after she interrupted a meeting with the GM of KINGDOM, Vega and Roxy started down a long feud against Harper. Week after week, V&V Royale became a thorn in the side of Harper, attacking her every change they could get. Till May 20th, when the new GM of the Goddess Division gave them a match against Harper at Game Over and her partner of choice, the at the time OWA Women's Champion: HENDRIX. On June 10th, V&V Royale was defeated by the team of Harper and HENDRIX with the help of a sneak attack on Sweet Roxy by Aria Jaxon. Personal Life Mia Marie Vega resides in Chicago, Illinois. She is the daughter Madam Marie Vega, a well known female wrestler in the UK and the older sister of Cassidy Vega. Vega is a very open minded Catholic. She believes in hell and heaven. Vega has the words 'Heavenly Moon' tattoo'd on her left lower arm in honor of her late Grandmother. Out side of the wrestling she is very close with her cousin, Corrina Grey, her trainer/close friend Kyle Lewis, Vanessa Santiago, Candice Blair. and Saikoro Hotaru. She is also the Godmother of Lewis' daughter, Eliana. Other than the girls that she met via the wrestling world, Vega's closest friend is her childhood friend and Tag team Partner in OWA, Rosanna Vendetta. In early October 2017, it was revealed Mia entered a relationship with English wrestler Finnegan Wakefield. The two would maintain their relationship long distance as they were both travelling separately. They ultimately decided to separate in mid-March 2018, both sides stating that they remain close friends. In Wrestling Finishers * Cult Classic Impact'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) * ''The Vega Vice (Omoplata Crossface) * Chi-Raq Attack (Argentine backbreaker drop) * W.T.P. /Welcome To Paradise (Inverted DDT) * Silence is Golden (SuperKick, with theatrics) * Guts to Graves (Sitout Electric Chair Facebuster) (Adopted from Madam Vega) Signatures * The Batto Bump'' (Jumping hip attack, to an oncoming opponent with theatrics) * ''From The Heavens (Diving Elbow Drop) * The Golden Forearm''/'Eternal Chaos (Flying forearm smash followed by a kip-up) * '''The Third Degree I (Double Knee Drop) * The Third Degree II (Jumping double knee drop to an opponent's midsection followed by a standing moonsault double knee drop) * The Golden Ruins (Modified figure-four leglock) * Mid Morning Inferno (Springboard Moonsault) * Scarlet Disaster (Spinning Side Slam) (Adopted from Madam Vega) * Touch of Death (Spear) Nicknames * The Cult Classic * The First Lady of OWA * Chicago’s Golden Gift * The Chicago Heart Breaker * The Outcasted Vega * The HeartStopper * The Devil Herself * Daughter of the Morning Sky * The Golden Child Tag Teams * V&V Royale ''(with "Sweet" Roxy)'' * Cardiac Arrest (with Kyle Lewis) Managed * Kyle Lewis * Cassidy Vega Manager * Rosanna "Sweet Roxy" Vendetta Entrance themes * 'Gangster's Paradise - Like a Storm '(In NEO--2016 and RSCW--2017; OWA --2018 - Present) * 'Cynics & Critics - Icon For Hire '(OWA -- 2018 - Present) * Bad Girls (Drift Static Remix) - M.I.A. (Cardiac Arrest's theme in RSCW--2017 ) * SUPERMASSIVE - Hollow Days (In WMW 2017) Category:Strong Style Wrestling Category:SSW Category:SSW Wrestler Category:Ronin Member Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Characters from Illinois Category:1990 births Category:Wrestlers Born In 1990 Category:1990 Births Category:2015 Debuts Category:2015 debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015 Category:TarahNova Characters